Birthday Party
by innocentlyinlove
Summary: Miley attends her best friends party only to find luck that during a hayride she has to sit next to her crush who might have a crush on her too!
1. The beginning

She was on a hay ride with her crush right next to her staring the other way. When he turned he looked straight at her, the one that he secretly liked since forever. She was shivering to

death in that pink aeropostle sweatshirt. That wasn't enough to keep her body warm. He was still staring at her.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw him stare at her so she turned his way. This was at one of her best friends birthday party. She didn't wanna blow it off just because they invited her

crush to come to the party, but they didn't know and it was stupid of the girl to say no to her best friends just because of a boy. Right now she really regretted coming but he just sat there

staring at her, her brunette hair swaying in the wind. It was a cool October night. He finally said to her, "are you cold?"

"no I am fine." But he didn't believe that so he took off his Illinois jacket and wraped it around her shoulders… she was about to take the coat off of her shoulders but he told her no… after

giving her his jacket she noticed he had on a grey sweatshirt. He was the most popular guy in school and all of the girls liked him. She was one of those girls, except she, instead of the

other girls who liked him, was invisible. Everybody knew her and was nice to her, but she didn't have a real best friend. Yeah she had friends but not ones she could really trust. Her name

was Miley. She regretted coming on the hay ride too because her luck she new, she would have to sit next to him…


	2. The Hay Ride

_**A/N: this chapter is a little bit less confusing. I enjoyed so much writing it and I hope you like it!!! It took me forever to write, and I had this in mind, so I wrote this chapter at like 1:00 in the morning and it took me an hour to write!!**_

_*************************************************_

Nick could not think straight with Miley sitting so close to him. He wanted to talk to her but he was afraid of what other people thought of him. Of course, he picks the hayride where is brother or sister (_**A/N: I am making his sister Selena**_) weren't going on!!! His friends, too had ditched the hay ride to sit by the fire with their girlfriends. And he was stuck next to the girl he had liked since about the fifth grade, being all nervous around her. Nick Jonas was NEVER nervous around girls, but this one he was. He looked at her as unique instead of different. Miley always either had a song book in her hand or and actual reading book in her hand, she was nice to every one, even the ones who aren't so nice back!! She liked that she didn't want to draw attention to herself. All of the other girls that wanted to get Nick's attention would just come up and talked to him, but not Miley. Miley was shy around other people, except the friends that she trust will she show her carefree self. But right now she was nervous and he could tell. He turned around to look at her, and she was beautiful. She looked even more gorgeous in the moonlight. Miley didn't know Nick was staring at her until he looked up to what she was looking at and said, "The stars are beautiful tonight, aren't they?"

"Yes they are, it makes you feel like nothing could go wrong when you look at them." After looking at the stars a few more minutes, she turned and faced Nick. He was so handsome. 'Wait what am I thinking, I can't like him, every girl likes him. I don't want my heart broken again!' Miley thought, but she couldn't control her feelings about him. Something about Nick made sure that he was different from what he was at school.

"Nick?"

"Yeah?"

"Why are you talking to me? I'm like the last person I know that you will ever talk to."

"Do you not want me to talk to you? Cause I can stop and you can go back looking at the stars, if you want. And you maybe the first person I would want to talk to, but you will never know unless we talk now!!" Nick was all nervous and confused that he just started rambling.

With what he said she giggled because she knew he was rambling. Nick finally got a glimpse of the other side of her. He could see that sparkle in her eye when she giggled, and he couldn't help but laugh because her giggle is really contagious.

"Okay, okay I will talk to you!! So what do you want to talk about?"

"How about we play 20 questions, and I can go first on answering you questions?"

"Sounds good to me!!"

"What's your real name? And why were you named that name?"

"My real name is Miley Ray Cyrus, and my name use to be Destiny Hope, but I legally changed it because my dad, when I was younger, used to call me Smiley and Smiley turned into Miley and it just stuck."

"I like the name Miley, very original! Okay next questions, what is your favorite food, color, Movie(s), ice cream, movies and band??"

"Nick, you ask to many questions at once!!"

"Well I want to get them in before the hayride is over!!"

"Oh, okay. My favorite food is sushi, my favorite color is purple, ice cream of course is Cookies 'n Cream. I have a lot of favorite movies and band."

"Well then just name them all!!"

"Okay. My favorite movies are _Steel Magnolias_, _One Fine Day_, and _P.S I Love You_.

And my favorite bands are Matchbox Twenty, the Killers, the Beatles, and last but certainly not least COLDPLAY!!"

"Wow."

"I warned you I had a lot of favorites!!"

As Nick was about to answer, he heard Demi's dad shout, "Hayride is almost over!! A little bit more to go before we get back. Hope you had fun on the hayride!!"

Nick was really disappointed. He wanted to talk to Miley more. They were both starting to feel comfortable being with each other.

"Because this ride is almost over, Miss Miley I am going to ask you one more question."

She laughs because he said Miss Miley and he tried his best on a British accent, which didn't work. He ended up sounding like Miley's southern accent.

"Ask your last question away, Mr. Nicholas."

"What is your phone number, so I can call you and we could finish this conversation?"

She gave him a small smile and with that he handed her his phone and she handed hers to him. Once they typed their numbers in, they both wanted a photo of each other so they know who is calling. Miley went first with her picture. Right as she was about to take it Nick kissed her cheek. Miley's cheeks were flushed red after the picture was taken. It was a cute picture with Miley smiling her smiley Miley smile and Nick was in the corner of the picture kissing her cheek. She did the same thing to him when he was taking the picture of him for her phone. Once Nick took the picture, the hayride was over. And they both walked off with a smile on their faces!!

************************************

_**A/N: aww wasn't the end so cute!!! I worked really hard on this chapter and I am becoming better at having them talk!! Hope you guys liked this one as much as I loved writing this one. It's a lot confusing. In the next chapters you will see Niley grow and more characters will come into play!!! Thanks SO MUCH for reading this!!! Tell me what you thought about this chapter, please!!!**_

_**xoxo,**_

_**Dream17 (alli)**_


	3. suspicious friends and sister

_**A/N: thanks so much for all the reviews and for reading my stories!!! It made me really happy. I have been feeling hurt and your reviews have really made me feel better!! Sorry I didn't write a chapter on Friday!!! My basement flooded from all the rain. I hope you enjoy this chapter**_

For the rest of the party Nick and Miley didn't talk to each other. They went on with the night like they hadn't talked to each other, but they were both smiling really big it had their friends getting really curious on why they were smiling like that.

"Aww, come on Miley, why are you smiling like that I haven't seen you smile like that since-"

"Don't even say his name!!! I have been trying to forget about him!! Just be happy I am smiling this way. If you were a true friend, Demi, you would stop harassing me about why I am smiling like an idiot!!!"

"Okay okay, I will stop!! Are you spending the night tonight at my house?"

"Of course. I have nothing else to do!! And I would want to keep you company after the party."

"Well that's good because nobody else is besides you. We can have our one of kind sleepovers!!"

On the other side of side the party, Selena Jonas was trying to find out why her twin _**(A/N:**_ _**I**_ _**didn't want Selena be the bad person so I made her Nick's twin!!)**_ was smiling like a goof ball. She knew he was smiling because of a girl but she didn't know which girl. He wouldn't tell Selena anything and that made her mad, but she knows she will end up figuring out who caught Nick's heart because he is bound to tell their older blabbermouth brother Joe Jonas who will end up gushing to her about Nick and who he liked. Selena was a tomboy who only hung out with her brothers and their friends. She didn't really mind, but sometimes she wanted a girl to tell her what she was feeling sometimes. While she was trying to figure out what was making Nick all giddy, Mrs. Lovato came up and asked her, "Selena, do you want to spend the night tonight? Demi is having Miley over and I know they will both love it if you came over!"

"Thanks for asking but I don't wanna interfere with their fun!"

"Oh don't worry your not interfering! I know my daughter and Miley really well and I have a feeling you all will become friends."

Selena got a little creeped out from Mrs. Lovato's prediction so she gave in. She called her oldest brother Kevin, who was in charge for the weekend because there mom, dad, and little brother Frankie went out of town for the weekend. She told him that she was spending the night at Demi's house and won't be home tonight.

Miley and Demi found out that Selena was spending the night and they were both excited, but Miley was a little nervous at the same time. It took her a really long time to trust Demi. What if she could never trust Selena, but deep down she knew Selena was just like her.

"Hey, Miley? MILEY!! Stop zoning out on me!! It's kinda freaking me out, especially with that smile!!"

"Sorry, just a little worried!! What if she doesn't like me, Demi you know how long it took me to trust you, but Selena's different!!"

"Don't worry; everything will be fine, let's have fun and DANCE!!!"

Before Miley could say anything else she was pulled onto the dance floor!!

Meanwhile, on the other side of the dance floor Nick was still all smiley and hanging with all of his friends. He found out Selena was going to sleep over and he wasn't so thrilled about it. Nick was bored with his friends so he pulled out his phone and texted Miley.

_Nice to see ur havin fun, I'm stuck with friends who r talking about borin stuff-Hayride buddy_

Once Miley got the text, her heart started to race. She stopped dancing and looked around. He was by the food and she smiled at him and started to text back.

_Not really having fun. Dragged out here by Demi. It's nice to know I'm being watched, STALKER!!-tired of dancing_

_Fyi I'm not a stalker, I, out of nowhere, looked out at the dance floor and spotted u... I heard ur spending the nite here, with my sis. Have fun with her, she has been pestering me all nite-not a stalker_

_Yeah rite Nick, out of nowhere u can't spot me…I'm invisible, and ur sis doesn't sound so bad, she was probably pestering u cause u had that huge smile on ur face the whole entire nite.-SMILEY MILEY_

_Haha, u rn't invisible. I noticed u, didn't I?? And u had a smile on ur face the entire nite 2, miss smiley miley. Hey I gtg, my friends r leavin & goin to my house. Txt u later-Smiley's txting buddy ___

Miley's cheeks stared to turn red and her smile became bigger. Demi noticed that and she was starting to get suspicious, but she let it slide, knowing that Miley's going to tell her sooner or later.

After everyone left it was just Miley, Demi, and a very uncomfortable Selena. They were all sitting around the bonfire. All of them trying to figure out if they should say something, or if they should wait. Demi was the first one to speak,

"So, Selena, Miley what do you want to do tonight."

Miley just shrugged feeling very awkward.

"Thanks for having me over, you guys seem really nice, I hope we can be really close friends"

"Oh it's no problem, thanks for coming, you seem really nice too. Why don't we go inside, and put on our pajamas?"

Miley was feeling a little bit more comfortable with Selena so she said,

"Why don't we and we could talk about boys, food, and tonight?"

"That sounds awesome!! I'll race you there," Selena said with a smirk

"Oh your on, Miss Jonas!!"

Demi just laughed as they raced to her house. Tonight was going to be fun!!

_**A/N: sorry it took me so long to post, a lot of things on my mind, I couldn't think straight. I don't really like this chapter, that much. It didn't really make sense to me; I will try to do better on the next chapter. The next chapter is their slumber party!! Hope you enjoy this one!!**_

_**Xoxo, alli **_


	4. becoming friends :D

_**A/N: I've had a really long day!! I am so happy though that I am writing, now!! I hope you enjoy this chapter. Also thanks so much for the reviews again!! I am going to try something a little different. I love to read in 1**__**st**__** person so I am going to try and write in first person. Also REVIEW PLEASE!! I really need your opinion!!! Sorry it took so long to write… again**_

_

* * *

_

**Miley's POV**

"I won!!" I told Selena, once we got inside. We were laughing so hard all the way to the house that once we got inside we tumbled over each other and fell on the couch.

"no- I – think- we- tied" she was all worn out and I could tell!! We heard Demi laughing from the patio. Demi's laugh is so contagious Selena and I ended up laughing so hard, we fell on the floor, crying of laughter. Once we all calmed down, we got our pajamas on and sat on the couch with, popcorn, candy, and soda all in our hand.

"So what are we going to watch" Selena said, while strafing down a Coke.

"How about…"

"A Walk to Remember!!" We all said together. And with that we started to watch the movie. While watching the movie Selena and I were talking, while Demi was on her 5th Red Bull of the night, so she really wasn't paying attention to the movie, instead she was bouncing off the wall.

"Miley, are you sure she's okay?"

"Yeah, just give her another hour, and then she will fall into a deep sleep!"

"Okay, so do you have any crushes that I should know about?"

"NO" I said that a little too quickly!

"Yes you do!! Who is it? Do I know him?"

"I am not telling you who it is, and yes you do know him."

"Why not!!! I'll tell you mine but only if you tell me yours."

"Nope, you're going to have to figure it out!!"

And with that, we started watching the movie, but before I heard Selena mumble, "oh I will figure out who you like, just you wait!!" she had that evil smile too that made me smile that she probably will figure it out because it was, HER BROTHER!!!

* * *

a little while later, when A Walk to Remember was finished, we put in the Notebook and everyone else was asleep except me!! My phone started blasting with music so I hurried over to the phone and found out I got a text message from Nick…

_Hey, how's it goin with my sis!!-sleepy Nick_

_She is actually not that bad, lol. No she is really sweet : ) – bored Miley_

_Not that bad? To me she's the most annoying person in the entire planet!! And what r u still doin up? Shouldn't u be in bed? Or did u have a sugar rush? - has an annoying sister_

_She is not that bad!! She cares, and we laughed are butts off coming into the house. And no I am watching The Notebook, but Lena and Demi r sleeping – has 2 awesome friends _

_Okay, I do believe about the laughing butts off, but u just called my sister Lena, WOW she must have really gotten to u!! And that's cool ur watching a movie, lol. – has been txting a dork_

_Maybe she has lol!! And I am NOT a dork, why r u up this late? - txting an idiot _

_U r so a dork and I am up this late on computer, playing solitaire, while my boring friends r sleeping. – Mr. President _

_Fine if I'm the dork ur the idiot!! And I at least my friends aren't boring- SMILEY MILEY_

_Okay fine, ur friends rn't boring but mine r, hey I am getting tired I will txt u later? - The idiot_

_Lol okay I will txt u tomorrow, but plz not early because I WILL be sleeping and we probably don't want ur sister to see me txting u! – The dork_

_Lol okay, nighty night, don't let the sister bite : ) - Sleepy_

_Haha, night : ) – SMILERZ_

* * *

_**I am so sorry this is really short and I promise the next one will be longer!! Just a lot is going on in my life besides this and I have been super busy… well I hope u enjoy it!! Plz write a review and tell me what you think!!**_

_**Xoxo, alli**_


	5. car ride to Selena's

_**So sorry I haven't been writing!!! I again have been so busy but I promise I will start writing longer ones and post them earlier!! Hope you like this chapter :D**_

_

* * *

_

**It's been two weeks since the party; Demi and Miley have become best friends with Selena. Selena and Demi are getting even more suspicious on Miley and Nick's behavior. Miley and Nick are still talking but they are talking even more now but nobody knows about there secret friendship, yet!!!**

_**Miley's POV**_

Dear Diary,

I am so excited about tonight; Selena invited me over to spend the night. She also invited Demi, but Demi was sick__**ALL** week this week so it's just Lena and I. Lena is getting more suspicious of me smiling all the time. Demi told her what happened to me in my past and thankfully Selena didn't run away like all of the people I told before. Demi was one of the first ones I told and she stood by my side the whole entire time and I am so happy to have her as a friend. Well, I got to get packing, don't want to be late to Selena's.

Xoxo, SMILEY

Ugh why can't I just tell Selena that I like her brother!! This is really starting to bug me that I have to keep something from my two best friends!!! I will tell her tonight, yeah when Nick is asleep so he doesn't here me tell her. If he does, I will probably die of embarrassment.

_**Nick's POV **_

I was sitting in my room listening to music when all of the sudden I here my annoying twin sister calling my name from the bottom of the staircase.

"Nick, can you please pick up Miley from her house?"

"Why can't you? She's YOUR friend!!"

"Mom is making me do some more chores before Miley gets here. Please, please, pretty please."

"Fine, what's her address?"

"Yay, thank you so much!"

Selena hands me the address with a worried expression on her face. I look at the map. Miley's house is on the other side of the town from us!! I can't last that long with a girl I like, what if I say something stupid!! Wait, why am I getting all nervous, I have been talking to her for two weeks and she isn't hard to talk to. I actually feel myself when I am around her or even talk to her.

"I'll text her and tell her you are coming if you want."

"No it's fine, what time did you tell her you'd be coming?"

"Um, at four o'clock and it takes about 30 min. to get there with traffic at this time so I was going to leave at 3:30 which is now, so you better get going."

"Okay, okay bye"

I get in the car and I see one text message from, of course, Miley.

_Has your sister left to pick me up yet?-SMILEY_

_Actually, she isn't picking you up.-NICK_

_Oh, well then who is??-SMILEY RAY_

_Someone, and I am not telling you who until they get there. - NICK_

_FINE!!! That's being mean, you know-MILEY_

_Yup!! Txt me when they r there- NICK_

I could tell that she doesn't like surprises by how impatient she can get with me, Demi, or Selena. Another thing I have noticed about her is she is more talkative now with me. I guess she trusts me a little bit more. But at school she is really quiet, unless she is talking to my sister or Demi. I guess that is just her.

*******************

When I finally got to her house, I honked the horn three times. Just then my phone went off with a text message.

_They're here, and why are they driving your mustang??-MILEY_

_IDK, come out and see who it is!!-NICK_

Just then I see the front door open and there she is. The beautiful brunette standing right in front of me. She turned around and locked the door, once she finished locking it she came over to my car and just stood there with her mouth hung open. I couldn't help but smile at her. She was definitely surprise to see me standing there waiting for her.

_**MILEY'S POV**_

I was really surprised to see Nick, of all people, to pick me up!! No wonder he wouldn't tell me who was picking me up. This was going to be a long ride!!

* * *

I put my stuff in the trunk and got in the passengers side of his mustang. He was just sitting there, smiling like crazy, but ready to start burst out laughing at my facial expression from before.

"So that's why you wouldn't tell me who was picking me up."

"Well yeah, I wanted to see our expression when you saw me."

"Meany!!! So how long is it until your house?"

"About a half an hour."  
"Oh, okay." I have to spend a half of an hour in the car with him. This is going to be a longer car ride than I thought.

* * *

It has been five minutes in the car with him and I am getting really nervous. I have talked to him before but this is longer.

"So Smiley, what are you and my sister planning on doing tonight?"

"I don't know, probably talk like we always do, watch movies, do our nails, you know girly stuff."

"Will there be any boy talk?"

"Maybe, why are you going to spy on us?"

"If you two are talking about me yes, but you never know I could come in when you least expect it."

"Yeah right, you're not that sneaky."

"Just wait and see."

"Oh I will, but I do have two brothers who love to scare me, so good luck on trying to scare me." I smiled in triumph as he was looking at the road, with again a smirk that never left his face when I saw him. But that smirk was different from any other smirk, it was a smirk that someone gets when they know something someone else doesn't. He is up to something and I am going to find out what it is before I go to sleep, and oh no I am turning into Selena and Demi being all suspicious!!

* * *

We get into the neighborhood with a comfortable silence as we both are smiling unconditionally. Once we get into the Jonas's driveway, he gets out and opens my door. I laugh at him being gentlemen but once I got out of the car he said,

"Remember, I can come in when you least expect it."

I giggled at his horrible fake British accent again! This is going to be a night to remember!!

* * *

_**This one to me is okay, hope you like it though and please review!!!**_

_**Xoxo, Alli**_


	6. Teasing Around

_**I am soo srry it took so long to write!!!! I got into a writing block, plus school has been ugh for me!! Hope you enjoy this and please REVIEW!!**_

_

* * *

_

**Miley's POV**

Once we got inside Nick winked at me and headed upstairs to his bedroom. Selena was sitting at the top of the staircase waiting very suspiciously with her eyebrows all bunched up with confusion and her hands on her hips. She must of saw Nick wink at me!

"What was that all about?" she said pointing to the way Nick just went.

"I don't know!!" I said but the smile never leaving my face. She must of caught on that I didn't want to push the matter anymore.

"Why don't we head upstairs into my room. What do you want to do first? Want to see a movie?"

"Sure, movie sounds fun, as long as there is popcorn and candy, and soda and…"

"Miley calm down!! We haven't even gotten upstairs yet, and your this hyper?"

"Well yeah!! I was bored ALL day at my house doing nothing and you know how I get. When I am bored I eat and drink soda all day oh and play the guitar but when I am INSPIRED I write and then play on the guitar!!"

"How many sodas did you drink today?"

"I don't know like 15 or 30!"

"30!!!!! Ugh Miley what are we ever going to do with you."

Just then a voice came from upstairs and it was Nick,

"Maybe we should lock her up with me. She does hate me, and it sure would calm her down! And besides she would LOVE to spend MORE time with me right Miley?" Nick gave me another wink and Selena was just staring at us smiling, liking our interactions with each other.

"I don't hate you Nick, I just loathe you, and I already spent enough time with you on the car ride over here!! He wouldn't let me listen to the kind of music I wanted to listen to. I think that's where he gets his jerkiness, from head banging too much while listening to those bands scream there lungs off!"

"Hate and loathe are the same meaning just different words, and at least I don't listen to slow songs that have 'meaning' and mean love and something that gets you 'inspired'".

He had heard EVERY word I told Selly!! Ugh I was about to answer him with this very witty comeback, which I might add was pretty witty considering it came from my mind, when Selena stepped into our little rant and said,

"Nick, that was not nice of you to say!!! And besides I always hear, what's her name, oh yeah Colbie Calliat in your room!! And you sing it too, and I forgot I also heard from mom that you even dance and strum your guitar to her songs."

I started giggling while watching Nick turn bright red. Nick gave me a death glare but Selena gave me a high five!

"That's what you get for dissing my friend!!" and with that she walked away. Nick was still staring, or shall I say glaring, at me when she walked away. I just gave him the cutest smile I could and he bought it because his glare was gone and now it was with shock as I came up to him and kissed his cheek and said, "I think its SO cute when you blush!! See I can be very unpredictable sometimes!!"

He started to blush again and it wasn't long before I touched his cheek ever so slightly. He was caught off guard by it but then got over it. I could feel a chill go through me as I touched his cheek I just couldn't pin point why. As I let go of his cheek, I bent over so I was really close to his ear, "Hope to see you around the house!!" and I left him, speechless!! As I walked up the last stair I looked down at him and he was still sitting there, but with a smile that just ever so slightly made me melt! Was I really falling hard for him?

***************

_**I was sooo happy on how this one turned out!! I know its really short but this leaves you hanging!!! Again so sorry for not updating stuff just couldn't find inspiration lol!! Hope you like it and PLEASE REVIEW!!!**_

_**Xoxo- alli**_


	7. BOYS AND MOVIES

_**This took me forever to write…. I hope you like it and I ONLY OWN THE PLOT!!! I DON'T OWN MILEY OR JB. So sorry it took so long again. School but I will make it up by updating more frequently…. If you would REVIEW!!!**_

_

* * *

_

**Miley's POV**

I got up to Selena's room and opened the door and she was sitting there, reading a magazine, waiting me to come up. I sat down on the bed and she said out of nowhere, "So, what's up with you and my brother?"

"Nothings up… nothing at all!! Why do you ask?"

"Well, you guys seem closer than before. Before you two acted like you didn't know each other."

"Things can change Sel."

"True, but you two look SOOO cute together. To bad he has a witch of a girlfriend."

"He has a girlfriend?"

"Yup her name is Jordan Pruitt. She is a brat. The only reason he is dating her is because she is popular."

"Jordan!!! Wow didn't see that." I said sarcastically. I did feel a little jealous but the way Selena talked more and more about why Nick was dating Jordan I realized that he doesn't really like her.

* * *

After we talked about boys, well the boys she liked, and about school we both decided to watch The Notebook in the Jonas's home theater! Selena got the popcorn while I sat there eating my starburst I grabbed out of the candy jar. She was also getting me my Coke, which I was dying for one. When she came back we started the movie. It was very quiet at the beginning but then I blurted out, "Selena can I tell you something?"

"Sure, anything what is it?"

"You promise you won't laugh, or tell anyone, well besides Demi."

"I promise now tell me what it is, I'm dying waiting!!!"

"Fine…. I like Nick."

"You like Nick, since when? And I knew something was up with you two!"

"Well…" I told her about the hay ride and our conversations on the phone and on msn.

"So that's why he was smiling like an idiot at Demi's party. And that's why you had that argument today, but you two were both smiling."

"Yup. So, you're not mad?"

"Miley, now why would I be mad?"

"I don't know. It's just that I didn't tell you and I figured you would be mad at me. Then I figured you wouldn't like me after I told you I liked your brother."

"That's the silliest thing I have ever heard!! I'm happy that you told me now. And you are much better than that monster we like to call Jordan."

"Haha true. Now let's watch the movie."

"Well I need more popcorn now. And I guess I can start the movie over again since now it is half way over and we barely watched any of it!"

"How about you restart the movie and I will go get us some more popcorn and me some more starburst."

"Okay and…. GO!"

I ran into the concession stand where the candy jar and popcorn machine. Once I got back Selena was already seated, eating the rest of my starburst.

"Hey, that was mine."

So… your point is?"

"I was going to finish them!"

"You have another bag in your hand!"

"Ugh fine you can have the rest of MY candy!" We both burst out laughing at our argument about candy!

* * *

We were half way through the movie when we heard noises coming out of the hallway from the theater. Selena just shrugged and mumbled something I couldn't hear. All of the sudden the lights of the theater went off and the movie went off. It was total silence now.  
"Selena!! I can't see."

"I don't know what's wrong! This has never happened before!"

"Oh my gosh. I just saw a figure run across the screen."

"Miles, we are the only ones in the theater." All of a sudden I feel someone grab my hand and pull me out of the chair.

"Selena someone has got me and I have a feeling it is not you!!" I screamed as the person swung me into there arms, bridal style.

"I told you Miley, I would be coming when you least expect it." Ugh, I should of known it was…

"NICK!! Put me down!!!"

"Fine!! Lights on!"

"Nicholas, why did you do that to us?"

"Well Selena, I told Miss Miley over here that I could come in when you least expect it. And I this plan would have been better if…"

"If what?"

"Oh, nothing. I'll just let you two get back to your movie! Ta-ta-for-now!!"

Before both Selena and I could respond he was gone.

"Ugh!! My brother is the most spoiled brat in the entire world…"  
"Sel, calm down, lets just finish up the movie and watch another one, we'll get him back later!"

"Okay fine!"

* * *

_**thanks so much for being really patient on this chapter. I will try to update a little bit more often, I hope you like this one and please review : )**_

_**-alli **_


	8. AN

**Hey this is just an author note :-) I know I haven't uploaded the 8****th**** chapter to birthday party, but I will, but it will be a little bit longer. I have a new story called music and I love writing for that. I have a little bit more ideas where that story is going. This story, though I have a tough time sometimes coming up with stuff. I'm like on a writers block on this story. I have written the 8****th**** chapter, but I feel like nobody is reading this story**_**. If you guys want me to post the 8**__**th**__** chapter on this story, birthday party, then I need at least 10 more reviews, if not its going to be about a few weeks before I post the new chapter on birthday party. **_**I also have to start the story, so I hear you like me. I only have one chapter on that and I haven't even started on the second chapter to that. So again if you want to see the new chapter to birthday party in a few days I need at least 10 reviews. If not I will not be updating that story for a while. Also thanks so much for all of the reviews on music! Also I have a one shot coming out called should of said yes but I stopped writing it. I am almost done with that one shot. thanks again for sticking with me and have an AWESOME SUMMER!**

**Xoxo, alli**

_**If you want to contact me, other than on here, follow or send me a reply… I have a **__**twitter.**__** MY TWITTER IS **_/smileyray17


End file.
